Enchanted High
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Modern days Elsa and Anna find out that their dad wanted the two to go to Enchanted High before he died. Jack Frost learns that he has to go to the same school. Both Jack and Elsa realize a secret about a student planning to take over the school. The group meet new friends from familiar stories we know and learn many things. But is it enough to save the campus students?
1. Enrolled

Elsa was busy making an ice sculpture when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said as she finished the final touches on the sculpture of a polar bear. Se had practiced her powers ever since she could control them. The modern kingdom of Airendale was under her command, with her sister Anna as princess.

Anna walked through the door with Kristof behind her. "Hey, Elsa?" she asked. "Yeah?" "I was going through some of dads stuff..." Anna trailed off as she handed Elsa a paper. When she saw the bottom of the paper she saw her fathers seal.

"Why were you going through dads stuff," Elsa asked as she read the paper. _It's dads will_ , she thought as she continued to read. "Well," Kristof started. "I was looking through the attic for an old chest that I could use for my job that could hold passenger's items," Kristof worked as a horse carriage driver. But instead of a horse, he had his pet reindeer, Sven.

"And," Elsa said. "And I thought I found one but when I checked to see if it was empty, I saw that some of the things in there with your fathers seal on it. So I asked Anna to have a look and we found that."

Elsa just rolled her eyes when she was almost done with reading the will. "We already were assigned all that was left to us by the lawyer, so why did you bring this to me?" "Read the last part," her sister said. She began to read out loud.

 _"If both me and my wife die while our children are still needing their education, they will return to school._

 _They, along with any close friends, shall attend the boarding school for both high school and college leveled students, Enchanted High._

 _Here, students from all around the world, magical ability or not, come and learn things others can't._

 _Both my children are eligible for this school._

 _So all they have to do is call the school and tell them who they are and within a week from that call they shall depart to the schools campus and take the classes._

 _I have no doubt that they will do their absolute best at the school._

 _To my two princesses, Elsa and Anna, I wish you good luck."_

Elsa just stared at the paper. _He wants us to leave home?_ Anna spoke up after a minuet. "We don't have to if you don't want to." Elsa just shook her head. She picked up her phone which was in a sky blue case with icicles and snowflakes and an ice castle on it. She searched the web for the school and dialed the number. A woman picked up. "This is Enchanted High, main office, how may I help you?" "Yes, I'm Elsa, the queen of Airenale. Me and my sister, Princess Anna, along with a friend, Kristof, are ready to enroll."

A moment passed till the woman's voice came back. "Ah, yes. Anna and Elsa. We've been waiting for a very long time to welcome you to our campus. A week from now you must be ready to arrive at the school. That day someone will be there to pick up you, your sister and your friend. Bye."

Elsa smiled as she put the phone away. "We're in."

* * *

Jack was playing pranks on the people again. It was a week from the day that all the children had to go back to school all around the globe. Now he was in Russia, making kids laugh and yell "Hey look, it's Jack Frost!" Jack laughed as the kids played in the snow.

 _I hope I don't have to stop_ , he thought as a snowball fight started. Just then something hit the back of his head and fell into the hood of his hoodie. He reached back and felt a warm object hop into his hand. When he brought it in front of his face, a familiar friend was in it. "Baby Tooth?" The little Tooth Fairy shook her head and chirped at Jack.

"They need me at the Pole?" Jack wondered why he had to go to the Pole if the Northern Lights weren't out. He quickly hoped onto a gust of wind and flew to the North Pole with Baby Tooth close behind. When he got too North's place, things were as busy as usual with getting ready for Christmas.

"Jack!" North's big booming voice got his attention as he watched Baby Tooth leave for Tooth Palace. "What is it North? I'm missing some serious snowball fighting time." North threw a pamphlet at Jack. When Jack looked at the cover, he saw a giant school with some kids on the lawn in front of it. What caught his attention was that some of the kids were using magic.

 _'Enchanted High, huh?_ "Why did you give me this?" North laughed and said, "Cause as your leader and the schools sleigh driver, I enrolled you." "What!?" Jack stared in horror at North. He never went to school, but he did spy on schools when he was invisible. And he also "borrowed" some books from the local library. Plus, Janine was helping him out.

"Why would you send me to a school? I was barely getting used to being seen after more than three hundred years of being invisible!" North raised his hands innocently and explained that it will help him be more social since everyone at the school would be able to see him.

"When do I leave," Jack asked after thinking it over. North thought for a second. "Well," he said after a few minuets, "some students are already on their way. But those are the ones who have information of where to go or have a way to teleport. Even though they don't start classes in a week, the new ones want to know the campus, while others, new or returning, want to get their assigned dorms and meet their room mates."

"I'll leave now," Jack said as North handed him a snow globe. "Jack, wait," North placed a big hand on Jacks right shoulder. "Tooth, Bunny and Sandy will be some of the teachers. Also, some of the people will have dangers in their powers. They will either try to control it, or use it. So be careful. This is not a playground."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can handle myself, thank you." Jack whispered his destination into the snow globe and the inside changed. He stepped through the portal when it was big enough.

Jack opened his eyes to see it would be sunset in a few hours. He asked a passing teacher where he could sign in.

When he arrived at the main office, he went to a woman at the counter. "Hi, I'm Jack Frost. My friend North signed me up." The woman typed on her computer's keyboard quickly and looked up at Jack with a smile. "Ah, yes. Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Joy. Welcome to EH. Just sign here that you have arrive and you can go get comfortable in your dorm. You'll also receive you dorm number and key in the boys dormitory. Here is your schedule."

After taking his schedule, Jack went and got his key at the dormitory and learned that his room mat, some guy named Hiccup, was arriving tomorrow. He saw that the room didn't have a wall but two beds against each side and different wallpapers creating a border. Since he didn't have anything to unpack, he started decorating the left side of the room he claimed.

When he was done, the floor on his side was a snowy carpet. The wooden part of the furniture was baby blue, while his wall had a snowy night sky. The light that was floating over his bed was a glowing snow ball, while his bed spread was the same pattern as his hoodie.

He was too tired to fly around when he stepped onto the balcony on his side. From there, he could see the other side of the room from its balcony. _I can't wait for the school year to start._ Jack was surprised by the thought. He would usually hate the idea of school, but for some reason he thought something would happen.


	2. First Day and Meetings

It was time. A week had past since Elsa had called and entered her, Anna and Kristof to join EH. Now they were waiting in the front lawn of their castle. Anna and Kristof were playing with Sven and Olaf and Elsa was making sure they have all the bags. She was texting on her phone with her friend named Mary.

 _M: U really think this is a good idea?_

 _E: Yes_

 _M: U just found out how 2 control powers_

 _E: I know_

 _M: B/c of that do u know what can happen?_

 _E: IDK, and never wanna. Got to go_

 _M: K, TTYL ;)_

Elsa put away her phone when Anna and Kristof stood next to her. She looked over her and the others outfits. She was wearing a knee length dress that was a sky blue and had thin sleeves. Her hair was in it's usual braid with her snowflake clips in it. She was wearing flats that were the same color as her dress. Anna wore a green stylish vest over a white elbow sleeve shirt and was wearing folded up jeans with green sneakers. Her hair was in the usual two braids, and she looked as excited as if it was the beginning of coronation day again.

Kristof went for his usual pants and a grey shirt and worn down shoes. _Maybe I over-thought my outfit_ , Elsa thought as she realized she was the only one out of the two girls with a dress on. _But then again, I am a queen_. Soon, a sleigh pulled by reindeer appeared in front of the gates. They brought their luggage and saw the man driving the sleigh was a huge man with a Russian coat and white hair.

"Your Highnesses," the man bowed to them when he dismounted. "I am North, the driver for transportation to Enchanted High. I will put all your luggage in the back and you can get in. Oh, and the pet reindeer can help pull the sleigh. All he has to do is eat some of this." North held out some corn. Elsa could've sworn she saw it glow.

When Sven ate some of the corn he started flying. North hooked him up and started moving the luggage. Anna and Kristof sat at the back seat of the sleigh while Elsa sat at the front with another girl. The girl had a pink and purple dress and blonde hair so long some of it was almost falling out of the sleigh. She had emerald green eyes and was bare foot.

"So your the Queen of this kingdom," the girl said after a while. "Yes," Elsa said, "My parents died a few years ago. I'm Elsa, the girl with the two braids is my sister Anna who's the princess, and the man is her boyfriend, Kristof." "Nice to meet you. I'm Rapunzel. I'm a princess myself. My husband and I are attending EH for the first time. You?"

"Same. My dad wanted us to continue our education there." A silent moment passed between the two. "Do you have a magical ability," Rapunzel finally asked. Elsa smiled and held up her hand. Snow came out of it and made a snowflake. Rapunzel gazed in amazement and wonder at it. Elsa pulled back her hand and asked Rapunzel about hers.

Rapunzel explained that her hair glowed when she sang a special song and healed anything. Suddenly there was a jerk and the sleigh started to move. "I suggest you hand on!" North's loud voice filled the air as the sleigh took off. Elsa heard Anna cheer and she looked over the side of the sleigh took see that they were high up.

 _Wow_. Elsa looked just in time to see some kind of portal open. _We're going through that!?_ Elsa braced herself and closed her eyes tight. She felt a breeze then opened her eyes. She saw that they were circling the school. In a few minuets they were on the ground with their bags by their side. North pointed them in the direction of the main office.

After receiving their schedules, the group went to their dorms. Anna and Elsa were room mates, luckily. Elsa got the left while Anna got the right. Elsa made her side a winter wonderland, while Anna made hers look like a summer time forest. "Elsa, what do we do now?" "I guess we wait." Anna started to play on her phone while Elsa read a book.

* * *

Jack was in a major snowball fight with his room mate, Hiccup. Hiccup was a part of a Viking clan and had a pet dragon named Toothless. "Got you, Jack!" "Not by a mile!" They kept on at it till Toothless got annoyed. They cleaned up the mess as an announcement came on. "All students report to the auditorium at once."

On the way the two met up with Flynn and his new room mate. "Hey guys, this is Kristof. He just arrived." "Hey, man. Nice to meet you." When they arrived at the auditorium they saw almost half of the place was filled with students. Some were human looking, some had wings, others were strange creatures. Jack noticed that a few people had pets. _Wish I had a pet_ , Jack thought as more students piled in.

"Attention students." a voice came through the large speakers. Jack and the others stopped their conversations and turned to the center of the room like everyone else. A women stood on a stand and behind her were the school faculties. "I am the headmistress," the women said. "My name is Ms. Enders. I welcome you all... to Enchanted High!" The room burst into applause.

After a few minuets the room settled down, Ms. Enders continued. "While a majority of you all are returning students, some of you are new here. You are all probably wondering 'What is this place? Why are we here? What is our purpose?' Well I can assure you that you will find out in time here. Some of you new and old ones might have no powers at all. But just you wait. Maybe there's something that you didn't know about yourselves."

As the headmistress smiled, Jack could've sworn he saw her eyes glow. "But some of you, new or old, have gone through a life changing event. And I would like for some of them to come up. First year here, give it up for Merida, the princess of Dunbrock!"

As everyone clapped, a girl with wild red hair, black leggings, a dark green skirt and shirt, a bow on her back, arrows in a holder hanging from her waist, and a sword. She came up and waved to the crowd. "Next, a former thief and a healing powered princess that just arrived, Flynn Rider and Rapunzel!" Flynn left for the stage as soon as his name was called.

He was joined by a girl with blonde hair trailing far behind her. When they reached the stage Flynn wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. _He has a girlfriend?_ "Next, first year here, the Viking chief and his closes companions, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid with their dragons!" Jack realized that Hiccup and Toothless were gone and saw them flying with a group of dragon riders towards the stage. Hiccup dismounted as well as the others and hugged a girl with a spiked skirt. _Does everyone I know have a girlfriend except me!?_ Jack thought as they waved.

"Next, another first year student, the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost!" At he mention of his name, Jack flew with his staff in hand to the stage. When he was high above of the stage, he sent a blast of winter magic and made it snow in the auditorium. He did, however, spotted a girl that was more surprised than anyone else.

Jack landed and waved to the crowd with a big smile on his face. _Maybe it won't be so bad here._

* * *

Elsa stared at the flying silvered haired, hoodie wearing, snowy magic boy now on the stage. _Who is this Jack Frost? Are we connected?_ Anna tugged at Elsa's arm and pointed to jack. "Did you see that Elsa? He has the same powers as you! Except for the flying part." Elsa tried to snap out of her shock. "Yeah, super. Anna, I thought you would've gone off to find Kristof." "I'll do that later. But we're sisters, and we have to stick together."

Elsa saw that her sister was thinking about something. "Anna, are you okay?" Anna came out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking of what the headmistress said. 'Maybe there's something that you didn't know about yourselves'. Does that mean that I can possibly have powers too?" Elsa looked at her sister for a long moment.

"Maybe you do," Elsa finally replied. "Maybe that's another reason dad wanted us to attend this place. To see what other powers we have hidden away for our whole lives that we didn't know about." Anna nodded and returned her attention back to the stage.

"And last but not least," the headmistress continued. "We have another group of first years. Please welcome the queen and princess of Ariendale and their friend, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, and Kristof!" Everyone clapped as Elsa and Anna and Kristof got onstage. Elsa waved to everyone like a queen. Anna hugged Kristof and nodded to Elsa. Elsa made her hands go into a circular motion and let a ball of snow formed.

Suddenly, all the snow created by Jack that was left flew to Elsa's snowball. She raised it to the ceiling and made it into a giant snowflake. Everyone stared in awe at it. Then, she let it part into smaller snowflakes. They couldn't melt so anyone who caught one could keep them.

When orientation was over, Elsa said hi to all the others. "So you can control ice and snow," Merida said as she sharpened an arrow. Elsa nodded and asked her a question: "Do you have any powers?" Merida laughed as she replied. "Unless you count expert archery skills and sharp sword wielding-" "Which you don't." Merida gave a sharp glare towards Flynn for interrupting her then continued. "I don't have any magical powers, but I have had some close encounters with Willow-o-Wisp and a witch with a talking crow."

Elsa hinted the Scottish accent in the warrior princess's voice. She felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Jack Frost hovering slightly above the ground. "Hey, Elsa." "Yes?" Jack scratched the back of his head like he was embarrassed. "I just wanted to say you were amazing and that I wished I had gotten one of those cool snowflakes you made for the crowd."

Elsa heard Anna giggle after Jack finished. _Does this guy already have a crush on me?_ Elsa thought. _Maybe it's just because of our powers._ "Oh. Well I can make you one if you like." Elsa made a motion with her hands and a snowflake appeared in between her and Jack. Jack took it gently and smiled at her. "Thank you."

When Elsa joined the girls, they just smiled at her which confused her. "What?" "You like him!" Anna said it so loud Elsa looked back at the boys to see if they heard. They didn't. "I do not." "You do!" Rapunzel, Merida, Ruffnut, Astrid, and Anna said together. Elsa just rolled her eyes and started walking to her room.

When she arrived, she went to her closet. She searched for a simple outfit that would b good for all the classes. When she finally found it, she draped it over a chair and got ready for bed. Anna joined her a few minuets later with a flower in her had and a dreamy look on her face. She hummed and twirled around her side of the room and put the flower in a vase.

 _Kristof_ , Elsa thought as she giggled at her sister's silliness. When the lights were out and Anna was asleep, Elsa was lost in thought. She couldn't sleep with all her worrying. _Was this really a good idea?_ Elsa sighed and pushed that thought out of her mind. She stayed awake for a few more minuets then fell asleep.

* * *

Jack laid in his bed examining the snowflake Elsa gave him. It was beautiful! It had five points with diamond holes and little stems. It looked like it could break with a simple touch. Jack was starting to have a feeling for Elsa that he has never had in his mortal or immortal lives.

"You haven't stopped looking at that thing since you got it." Jack glared at Hiccup and threw a piece of ice at him and Toothless. The dragon just extracted his teeth and hissed at the spirit. It was getting late and was time to sleep. As a spirit, he never had to sleep but sometimes did feel tired and took quick naps. But he wasn't used to hours.

He pulled the covers over him and hopped Sandy would reach him soon. He really didn't want to think about Elsa anymore till he got to know her better. _Maybe she doesn't even like me_ , he thought. _Maybe I don't belong at this school._ Jack was surprised to think that. Of course he belonged here! This it the inly school in the world with people like him. They had their own magic and some were probably invisible spirits, too.

 _Okay, now that's overthinking_. Jack looked at the snow flake on his nightstand one more time, smiled, and let the Sandman take over.


	3. The Pets

Elsa and a huge group of students new to EH were in the forest behind the school. It was the last day of orientation week and the headmistress had Mother Nature, the teacher for the class Nature 101, to take the new students to the forest. Something about it helping them during their life here.

Anna had ran off to walk with Kristof, Rapunzel wanted to be with Flynn, Astrid was with Hiccup, so that left her with Merida and her horse, Angus, and Ruffnut. Elsa was in the front of the group even though she'd rather be in the center or back, especially when she was walking near Jack, who floated casually next to her.

When they were deep in the forest, Mother Nature turned around to the first timers and explained everything. She had dirt brown hair, brown skin with moss green spots. She had a birds nest as a hat, a top made out of tree bark, and a long flowing grassy skirt. On top of all that, she held some flowers with some tall grass and sticks. "You all have been brought here for a very special reason," she started, stretching her arms out to let birds rest on them. "You all are going to bond with an animal! Real or mythical, but all having powers!" Excitement ran through the group.

Rapunzel raised her hand when the commotion settled. "Yes, Rapunzel?" The crowd looked at the long, blonde haired princess as she spoke. "Um, Mother Nature, what about those of us who already _have_ an animal companion?" With those words, Sven and Angus nickered, the dragons growled, and Rapunzel's friend chameleon Pascal came from behind her neck. Mother Nature simply explain how the proses will work.

"Each of you will step up to this bowl full of water on that pillar there and look into it, say your name, put your hand in it, and when a light shoots out from it, and a creature will be summoned! Maybe even two." As she spoke, a pillar with a bowl on it magically appeared a few feet behind the teacher. The pillar was pure white with carvings of animals on it and vines growing on it. The bowl was made of wood with grass growing on the bottom, and flowers on the rim.

"As for those who already have a companion," Mother Nature continued, causing Elsa to drag her gaze away, "you will still get a companion. Now, who wants to go first?" The crowd became silent, wondering who would do it. Elsa looked at Jack, who was back on the ground. If he was afraid, he didn't show it. _Queen up_ , Elsa thought to herself. She stepped up to Mother Nature to be given permission. "Ah, a queen taking her place as a leader. Excellent," Mother Nature said as she past.

Elsa walked towards the bowl and heard murmers from the crowd full of excitement and nervousness. When she reached the bowl, she saw her reflection in the sparkling water. She looked into it and she did what she was told. "Elsa." As she spoke her name, she put her hand in the water. It was cold for a minuet, then a warm and buzzing feeling spread from her hand to her entire body. She took her hand out as the feeling grew stronger and as the bowl started glowing a wintery blue.

The light shot up into the air and turned into the shape of a crown made of snowflakes. As the light evaporated, a cold breeze formed as a rustling sound came towards the group. Elsa went around the pillar and waited for her new pet or pets to arrive. Out from the forest a giant polar bear and a snowy fox ran towards Elsa. As they grew near, some of the students gasped others gave small shrieks at the sight of the oversized, deadly looking polar bear while others awed at the snowy fox. When it was close enough, the snowy fox jumped onto Elsa and wrapped itself around her neck. Elsa petted it with one hand as she rubbed the head of the polar bear with the other. Mother Nature laughed and spoke as Elsa turned around.

"A female snowy fox and a male polar bear for Elsa the Snow Queen! A fine pair that fits her personality and her powers. And what are their names, Your Majesty?" Elsa looked at her new friends and thought for a moment. When she finally thought it over, she gestured to her pets as she spoke their names. "Iceberg," she said, gesturing to the polar bear then gestured to the snowy fox, "and Snowball." Mother Nature nodded in approval then turned back to the crowd. "Who's next?"

"Me, please," Anna said, raising her hand eagerly. Elsa chuckled as Anna walked up to the pillar and she went back to the group, a few people asking if they could pet her new pets. When she looked up, she saw Anna standing in front of the bowl, looking into it, and putting her hand in it as she spoke her name happily. "Anna!" Elsa heard Jack chuckle slightly at Elsa's little sister and didn't blame him. Sometimes her eagerness made her sound silly.

A shade of purple the same shade as Anna's winter cape covered the bowl as she took her hand out and the light shot into the air, forming the crest of Airendale. As the light faded away, a warm summer breeze went through the forest and more rustling came. _What pretty-much-will-be-cute creature has my sister summoned?_ Elsa wondered as the rustling grew closer. When the creature emerged, a wolf pup ran up to Anna and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

As Anna laughed as the pup licked her, the crowd burst into awe's and giggles as Mother Nature spoke again. "A male wolf pup for Princess Anna of Airendale. Cute at some points but is a real fighter. And his name?" "Grey," Anna replied after she got the pup to stop licking her as she stood up with Him in her arms. "His name is Grey." Anna quickly went back into the crowd and towards Kristof. "Next," Mother Nature said, and Rapunzel walk towards the pillar, Pascal on her shoulder.

"Rapunzel." As she placed her hand in the bowl a purple and gold light shot into the air forming a flower. Instead of rustling, there was the sound of wings beating. When everyone looked at the sky, a golden Pegasus with a long blonde mane and tail flew down to Rapunzel. As it stomped a foot, a glowing flower sprouted from where it stomped. "And a female gold Pegasus for Princess Rapunzel," Mother Nature said as Rapunzel petted the neck of her new pet as Pascal rested on its head. Before Mother Nature asked, Rapunzel said the name of the winged horse. "Sunflower."

As Rapunzel walked back to the group with Sunflower behind her. Merida walked up to the pillar with Angus at her side. As she placed her hand and aid her name, a fiery red light shot into the air and made a bow and arrow. No breeze came with the rustling, which was approaching fast. A black bear cub almost hitting adult its size came out and rubbed its head against Merida's leg. "Figures," Merida said as she walked back with the bear at one side and Angus on the other.

As she past by Mother Nature, she said the cubs name. "Her name is Warrior." As she entered the group again, Astrid ran towards the pillar and did what everyone did. When she finished, an aqua light shot into the air creating an axe. The sound of wing beats filled the air again, but this time belonging to a griffin. When it landed, Astrid petted the fierce creature. "His name will be Claw." As she walked back to the group, Stormfly and Claw followed her.

 _Well this proves that this isn't an ordinary school_ , Elsa approved as Astrid showed Hiccup her new pet.

* * *

Jack looked at the girls new pets. He liked them all, but he favored Elsa's pets the most. The giant polar bear she had named Iceberg made her look powerful yet kind, and her snowy fox Snowball made her look elegant and even more beautiful. _Please let my pet be something that will make me look good around her_ , he silently prayed as Ruffnut started to receive her pet. The bowl glowed a weird shade of green and shot into the air, making a cloud.

As the cloud faded, a snake came up and wrapped itself around her right arm. "Well I already know her name. Venom," she said as she went back and stuck the snake in her twin brothers face. Mother Nature spoke again and told the twins not to play. "Now, can we please get a boy to try summoning a creature?" Jack took the opportunity to impress Elsa and floated to the pillar and the bowl casually.

He looked into the bowl and tossed he staff to his left hand so he can place his right hand in the bowl. As he did, a warm, buzzing feeling came into him as he spoke his name. "Jack Frost." The bowl became blue and he took his hand out just in time as the light shot into the air, creating a snowflake. _Probably because we have the same powers._ A gust of cold wind came to the forest and nearly sent him flying.

There wasn't just rustling but the sound of beating wings. Jack saw a snowy owl land on his staff and a winter wolf walked up to him and rubbed its nose against his leg. Jack laughed and petted both his new pets and turned back to the group and said the names. "Winter Wind for my owl, and Frostbite for my wolf." Jack floated back to the group with Winter Wind flying with him and Frostbite walking behind him.

He took his place next to Elsa and smiled at her as she looked at the wolf and hesitantly reached a hand out to it then looked at Jack. "Can I?" Jack nodded aa she petted Frostbite. As she went back to standing in her perfect posture stance, Kristof walked up tot he pillar with Sven and placed his hand in the bowl. "Kristof." Silver light covered the bowl and shot into the air, creating a pickaxe.

More rustling came and a mountain goat emerged. Jack heard people stifle laughs at the sight of the creature. Sven laughed at the small thing which caused it to ram itself into the reindeer. "Well, I think I just found out his name. Buck," Kristof said. He walked back to the group and stood with Anna. As Mother Nature was about to speak, Hiccup walked to the pillar, Toothless trotting eagerly behind him.

As Hiccup recited his name the bowl glowed red and black and shot up into the air and created the same symbol on Toothless fake wing flap. When the rustling stopped, a bobcat appeared and Hiccup named it Blade. Jack watched as Snotlout got a gargoyle and named it Stone, Flynn got a fox, Tuffnut got a snake like his twin, and Fishlegs got a goblin.

As more and more students got pets, the group chatted. "Why did you get a fox, Flynn?" Rapunzel asked. "Because they're both sly and thief's!" Jack joked. That scored several laughs and everything was fine till someone screamed. Everyone whirled around to spot a girl and her pet mouse in a hole. Elsa didn't hesitate and ran to the hole and helped the girl out. When the girl was out she held her ankle in pain and asked Elsa to cool it down. _She truly is amazing_ , Jack thought. He flew off with his pets into the forest.


	4. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey everyone!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo this isn't a chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI've been having a hard time with the next one though./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo if you have any ideas on how to help me, PM them to me,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongand if you do that will be wicked!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo here's what I need help with./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm gonna put Elsa and Jack in a class that teaches them their powers,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongbut I don't know what they'll in the class after the teacher introduces itself,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongsince it is going to be their first time there./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI have the name of the class, how it looks, and its teacher,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongbut I need ideas on what happens between Elsa and Jack./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDo any of my readers have any ideas?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you do please PM me and if I use your idea I'll give you credit for it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks!/strong/p 


End file.
